DNA Productions
Logo On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and 2 double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. A monkey jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" The logos The original 1994 logo featured Helix The Cat, a purple cat with 2 tails twisted forming a DNA looks at us from behind him and blinks 2 times then jumps. This was featured on the Jimmy Neutron And Garfield And Friends A new logo was released in 2002 with Paul, a three-eyed monkey, popping up and out of the bushes to the right (facing the other way), turning to the audience, and waving while saying “Hi, I'm Paul!” Other variants were also used. They are: The Garfield Show - Two Pauls saying “Hi we're Paul!” - Paul forgetting his line and saying “Hi i'm...Line?” - Paul forgetting his line again and “Now what did you want me to say again?” - Paul with a moustache and saying “Hola, soy Pablo!” (which translates to "Hi, I'm Pablo" in Spanish.) -The logo in reverse, making Paul say “!luaP m'I iH”, depending on how you hear it. -Paul absent from the logo and an off-screen man softly says "Paul...?" Greeny Phatom -Paul is playing a 3D flute, when a 3D Doctor tries to get it. -Paul says, "Hi, I'm-'Dr. Beanson, the one-of-a-kind soldier who brings you this message'!" -The logo, upside-down. -The logo in G-Major. -Pube in the logo. -The V of Doom. By the time it cracks the screen, the DNA Productions logo plays, only distorted. -DNA is now AND. When the A hits B, B-Guy replaces Paul. -The logo in mirror mode. -Paul with no eyes. -Paul on a smoothie at Mega Market. -A parody of the "Hanna-Barbara" logo. Note: This logo was used from 2003 to 2008. Scare factor 1994 version - Low to high. the weird noises might catch you off guard. Also due to the fact, that the cat has 2 tails and may be freaky to some viewers but some may find the cat cute. 2003 - Normal: None to low. due to Paul having 3 eyes and the fact that he can speak which can scare some, but some people might find Paul cute. 2 Pauls: Low to medium. The fact that there is now 2 of them May unnerve a few. But some might find both of them cute. Bi-Lingual: Low barely on bordering medium. It may scare some unsuspecting viewers. But it's actually funny if you think about it. Backwards/Reversed: None to medium due to Paul staring at us at the beginning. But if you listen closely. It sounds like he is saying "Ow! My eye!" that many will find funny. Which. In that case. Drops the scare factor. Paul Blooper #1: Minimal to Medium due to Paul coming out of nowhere at the beginning. It will surprise unsuspecting viewers. Paul Blooper #2: Low to medium. Due to Paul (yet again) popping up out of nowhere. But it's funny. Coffee Break (Where's Paul?): None to Minimal. Due to the voice asking "Paul?" As It may catch some off guard. But it's harmless. Otherwise, none for those used to every variant. Parodies In an episode of "The adventures of Carlos the Caterpillar" when Carlos was in a beach, the same music in the DNA productions logo was heard. A image burn program on a windows vista or windows 7, the same music in the DNA productions logo was heard. Watch it if you dareCategory:Unscary Logos dna productions bnd screen gems v of doom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Faces Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Weird Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Third eye Logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Fancy Logos Category:BLOOP Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain cats Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that are either good! Category:Logos with monkeys Category:Logos that contain xylophones Category:Super-scary logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Veryscray Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:BND Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that from BND Of Doom Category:Logos that from BND Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that not scare Niz Chicoloco (Geo G.) Category:Logos barbie loves Category:USA Category:Comedy Category:Im a barbie girl,in a barbie world!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logo with animals Category:Taken From An End Of A Jimmy Neutron Episode Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog